


It's Normal to Me

by IzzyGranger



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGranger/pseuds/IzzyGranger
Summary: We all know this is how the first Laferry kiss happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english. It's not my first language. Hope you enjoy it though :)
> 
> PS: Laf's still Susan here because they are younger.

They were both 15 the first time it happened. They’re having a sleepover at the Lafontaine’s and were watching a movie before they went to bed. They had argued a lot about witch film they’re going to choose, but after a really long time of arguments, Perry gave in and accepted to watch the “Harry Potter of the Horror movies” as Susan called it. They had a huge popcorn bucket between them, and very comfy pillows to rest in and her favorite person in the entire world was by her side. It just couldn’t be that bad. In spite of all Lafontaine’s unsuccessful attempts to scare her during the movie, Perry wasn’t scared at all when it ended, and she was very grateful for it. After the movie has ended, they decided that it was time to go to bed, so both of them climbed into Susan’s bed (as usual) and closed their eyes to sleep. Lafontaine was already in a deep dream when Perry finally slept. 

She was walking down the street the Lafontaines lived in, it was already a little dark but the movement could still be seen. It’s been a while since she had seen them, and she was very excited. She had a good relationship with Susan’s parents, especially her father, who used to call her “little fairy” when she was younger, but (thanks God), he forgot that nickname and now she is just “little Perry”. The nickname was given to her because of her very vibrant curly red hair and the big amount of flowers she always has in her clothes. Even if it was her best friend’s father who gave her that nickname, she always thought it was silly, such things as fairies didn’t exist, parents just created them so little girls would have faith in her wishes. She had just passed the Lawrence’s house when she saw the black blur for the first time, it was so fast that if she wasn’t looking straight at it she would have missed it. She saw it again a few houses ahead, but she thought that she was probably just walking too fast and everything around her was getting blurry. After what felt like forever, she was outside of Susan’s house, knocking at the door and waiting for someone to open it. Some minutes passed until she felt something wasn’t normal. She knocked at the door one less time, and when all she got as an answer was silence, she held the knob and pushed the door. She wanted to scream, there was blood everywhere. Mrs Lafontaine’s expensive china were on the dining room table, every single piece covered in blood. She knew that the right thing to do was run, but she just couldn’t go away without being sure of that happened to Susan. She started to run around the house, looking for any sign from Susan, but there was blood everywhere, so follow the blood wasn’t an option. She was in the kitchen when she heard noises upstairs and decided to check. The noise was coming from a room in the beginning of the hallway, and all she could see was the light under the door, so she took a deep breath and came in. She wanted to scream, but the scream got stuck on her throat; she wanted to run, but her legs had turned into whipped cream; she wanted to cry, but Susan always told her not to do it. “You’re too beautiful to cry, Perrs. No one deserves your tears”. Susan. Her best friend lying dead on the floor was the first thing she saw when she entered the room, followed by a girl with her teeth on Mr Lafontaine’s neck, as if he was a sweet mango for her to eat. When the brunette let go of him and started to walk towards her she knew she was going to die too, but not without making her pay, pay for taking Susan from her. She threw herself towards the girl and tried to push her of the window, but the girl wasn’t normal and, with just a push she threw Perry on the wall, making her fall beside Susan.

There was two arms shaking her, shaking her a lot. “I’m in hell” was all she could think. But suddenly Susan’s voice started to get to her.

 

\- Perrs, wake up! It’s a nightmare, it’s not real – she opened her tearing eyes and looked at her best friend, who was now looking at her with concerned eyes. It was just a dream and Susan was fine. She was breathing heavily now, after all the stress but she needed a hug, and she needed now. She threw herself at Susan who caught her right on time.  
\- Oh my God! I thought you were dead! – Susan looked at Perry in confusion. She was fine, very very fine, more than fine. She’d spent all night with her best friend watching some freaking cool movies and…. Oh, now she knows what happened.  
\- I’m cool, Perrs. All in one piece – Susan pointed at herself – Don’t need to be afraid, ok? –Perry nodded but held Susan even tighter- Was it because of the movie?-Perry thought for a bit. If she said yes, her friend would feel guilty about her fear. If she said no, she would be lying to her best friend, and she never did that. Susan felt her struggle and caressed Perry’s legs. – It’s fine if it is, you know. I shouldn’t had forced you to watch that. We could’ve watched “The notebook” instead. – Perry couldn’t believe what she just heard. Susan was suggesting that they could’ve watched “The notebook”. SUSAN, her best friend that hates romantic movies and princess, would do that for her. God, she was so lucky. She was so damn lucky to have, of all people, Susan Lafontaine as her pair, her dynamic duo. Susan was her other half, they both knew it. They knew it since they were ten when Susan’s cousin told everyone Perry was his girlfriend. Susan was so mad; she threatened to use him as fish food in front of her entire family. Perry was the one who calmed her down, hugging her and calling him a “way to silly boy” for thinking she would be his girlfriend, while she were “Susan’s girlfriend” after all. No one said anything about that, it was just a normal thing between the two kids, they protected each other. Since they were 13 they avoid the subject, exiting the room every time someone asks about their relationship, even their families. There’s nothing to talk about: Everybody knows and always knew, they just weren’t ready yet. YET. That word has been stalking her the last months. They couldn’t avoid it any longer, everyone has a limit and Perry’s at hers. That’s why when Susan started to babbling about how sorry she was Perry just leaned in and captured her lips. They didn’t need explanations, everything was always there. Their lips felt normal against each other’s.


End file.
